Prank
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month 7: Sirius and Remus plot to prank James and Peter by pretending they're boyfriends, but something goes wrong.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted either via Reviews or PMs. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge: Remus and Sirius plot to prank James and Peter by telling them they're dating, but fall in love instead, from MagicalWinry.

Prank

"Moony, we need to prank James and Pete." Moony, known to the outside world as Remus Lupin, looked up at the speaker, Sirius, with a surprised look on his face.

"Sirius? You haven't spoken to me in _three days_. You've been sitting there in silence for two hours. _What_ could _possibly_ possess you to suddenly want to prank someone with me?"

"Simple, we need to do a bit of bonding. I always make up after a fight with James by pranking you - someone! - so I figured it would work with you."

"We didn't have a fight, you just upped and stopped talking to me!"

"Yeah, well, that's not the point. We need to prank James and Pete."

"And how are you suggesting we do that?" Remus queried, glaring at his annoying friend.

"Simple, you pretend to be my boyfriend."

"I… Do _what_?" Remus cried, glaring up at him.

"You, me, boyfriends. Simple."

"_Why_ would we pretend to be boyfriends?"

"We don't need props - they'd notice those - and you're hopeless at sneaking around. This way you just have to make goo-goo eyes at me, kiss me if we have to and say "yes" whenever anyone asks if we're doing it."

"Doing it? We're _having sex_?" Remus shrieked.

"Well, you can't expect anyone to believe I'm in a relationship with someone and _not_ having sex with them!"

"But I'm a - I'm not like that." Remus stumbled, blushing.

"Don't tell my you're still -."

"I say nothing. Why, oh why are you dragging me into this?" Remus asked, groaning softly.

"Shh!" Sirius chided as he heard the door rattle. "Quick, it's James!" And before Remus knew what was going on, Sirius had him pinned to the bed and was kissing him deeply. Far, far _too_ deeply for Remus' comfort.

"Sirius have you seen my - Oh holy Merlin! Sirius, what are you doing to Remus!"

"Mmm… What does it look like I'm doing, James? I'm kissing my boyfriend, now leave us be." Sirius told him, murmuring it into Remus' neck, before returning to his lips. Remus gasped and arched into Sirius as his and slipped beneath Remus' shirt and tweaked a nipple. He didn't even think to struggle as his body was loved by Sirius, thoroughly, deliciously. Honestly.

"Sirius?" Remus whimpered. "Why are you doing this? James is gone and… and I don't think you needed to put your hands up my shirt or-." He broke off with a squeak as he felt the other boy's hand slip into his trousers and push them down, "Or shove your hands down my trousers to prove we're dating."

"Shh, just relax. You're enjoying this." Sirius murmured, stroking the evidence of Remus' enjoyment and smirking at the blush this elicited.

"But the prank - aiie!" Remus shrieked as Sirius' lips suddenly wrapped around his hard member and a finger slipped into his arse. Remus just laid back, relaxing and sobbing as two, then three fingers found their way inside him, saliva their only lube.

"Screw the prank." Sirius growled huskily, pressing up against Remus' entrance. "Screw you?" He murmured, half-pleading.

"You… You set this up, didn't you?" Remus accused, his eyes narrowing in part suspicion and part pain as Sirius' cock - now thankfully lubed - pushed into his defenceless body.

"I refuse to comment on that unless you tell me first whether it worked."

"You're balls deep in my arse. What do you think?" Remus asked sardonically, giving a little shimmy that caused a howl to escape Sirius, who promptly began pounding into Remus' body.

"Okay, you're right. I set this up."

"Idiot. If you'd wanted in my pants, all you had to do was ask."

"Yeah, but did you see James' face?"

A/N; don't own, don't sue.


End file.
